10 Abjad ABC Cinta
by DiaNa MoGami
Summary: Drabble singkat 10 abjad tentang cinta, kenapa tidak 26 sekalian? Tidak perlu 26, karena dengan 10 pun sudah cukup mengungkapkan kekuatan cinta..   Mind to RnR?


Moshi-moshi~

Saya penghuni baru fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya kepada para senior.*bungkukbungkuk*

Untuk fict pertama saya ini, saya ingin mencoba drabble singkat yang mungkin agak (memang) gaje. Saya harap kalian tidak kecewa.

Selamat membaca! ^^

**Disclaimer**: Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning **: possibly OOC, Gaje Drabble, Possibly Typo, full romance, Fem! Indonesia.

**10 abjad ABC Cinta**

**Amaze**

Diantara nation Asia, Nesialah yang paling mengagumkan. Bagaimana tidak, kulit sawo matangnya itu membuat iri nation Asia lain yang notabene berkulit putih, matanya yang coklat itu pun mampu menghipnotis siapa saja hanya dengan sekali kerlingan. Dan meski banyak yang mengaguminya, hati Nesia hanya tertuju pada satu nation Eropa mengagumkan yang memiliki mata berwarna biru _shappire_ dan rambut _blonde_ yang telah meluluhkan hatinya, dialah Netherland. Begitu pun Netherlands yang telah tertembak mati oleh cinta Nesia yang mengagumkan sejak pertama mereka bertemu 350 tahun yang lalu. Jadi, tidak salah 'kan, jika dua nation mengagumkan saling mencintai?

**Blush**

"Kak Nesia, apa kau sakit?" tanya Malaysia suatu hari sembari memegang pipi kakaknya dengan khawatir.

"Ti-tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Nesia gugup.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa pipimu merah begitu?" tanya Malaysia lebih lanjut.

Nesia memalingkan wajah dan memegang kedua pipinya. "Ah, kau ini." jawab Nesia gamang dan segera naik ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu.

"Malaysia curiga tidak, ya?" tanya Nesia pada diri sendiri dengan was-was.

_Blush!_

Ya ampun, pipi Nesia berubah menjadi seperti lobster bakar! Apa yang terjadi dengan nation manis ini?

Ternyata, Nethe telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Dasar Nethe, dia selalu tahu bagaimana membuat Nesia yang manis itu tersipu malu seperti ini.

**Cheese and Chocolate**

Valentine!

Saatnya berbagi kasih dengan orang tersayang dalam hidupmu.

Nesia pun tidak ingin ketinggalan. Dia sudah mempersiapkan coklat spesial untuk diberikan kepada Nethe, meski untuk itu dia harus bersusah payah membuatnya.

"Banyak sekali plester di jarimu, dan kapalan itu juga." ujar Nethe khawatir saat menerima sekotak coklat dari Nesia. "Sini, kulihat tanganmu."

Nesia menarik tangannya. "Ah, ini bukan apa-apa. Sungguh." katanya tersenyum. "Mana hadiah untukku?" tanya Nesia tidak sabar.

Nethe menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil tersenyum dia menyerahkan kotak besar berukuran 50x30 cm.

"Be-besar sekali. Apakah ini boneka?" tebak Nesia.

"Buka saja."

Bukan. Itu bukan boneka. Melainkan ukiran coklat bertuliskan "_Ik zal altijd van je houden_ **(1)**_"_ dengan sangat indah.

Nesia terpana melihatnya. "Indah sekali, tapi apa artinya kata-kata ini?" tanya Nesia ingin tahu.

"Artinya adalah ini." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Nesia, Nethe malah mencium bibir Nesia dengan sangat cepat namun berhasil membuat pipi Nesia memerah untuk kedua kalinya.

**Diary**

"Ya ampun, dimana ya, aku menyimpannya?"

Nesia sibuk. Ya, dia sibuk mengobrak-abrik kamarnya untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Sedang mencari apa, Kak?" tanya Malaysia yang tiba-tiba berada di depan pintu kamar.

"_Diary_-ku." jawab Nesia singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah adiknya itu.

"Oh." Malaysia pun pergi meninggalkan Nesia yang masih sibuk mencari _diary_-nya.

_Diary_, dimanakah kau? Nesia harus menemukannya, karena isi di balik _diary _itu adalah kisah cintanya bersama Nethe termasuk hal-hal intim mereka selama ini. Jika benda itu hilang, Nesia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Kak." sahut Malaysia dari luar pintu. "Inikah yang kau cari?" Malaysia mengacungkan benda yang dicari Nesia.

"Oh, ya ampun. Dimana kau menemukannya?" wajah Nesia tampak berbinar-binar.

"Di kamar mandi." jawab Malaysia. "Dan aku tidak sengaja membacanya." ujar Malaysia enteng dan segera melengos pergi."Lain kali berhati-hatilah, Kak."

Nesia terdiam-dia terdiam seraya memeluk erat _diary_-nya dan memikirkan kecerobohannya yang meninggalkan _diary_ itu kemarin di kamar mandi. Bagaimana dia menghadapi Malaysia nanti?

**Embrace**

Nethe gugup. Dia belum pernah segugup ini sebelumnya. Nesia yang tidak tega melihatnya segera memeluk kekasihnya meski jelas-jelas tubuh Nethe dua kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah, kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Aku ada disini mendukungmu." ucap Nesia lembut untuk menenangkan hati Nethe.

Saat ini Nethe akan mengikuti perlombaan bersepeda keliling pegunungan Alpen se-nation Eropa, dan Nethe sangat gugup menghadapinya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanya Nethe hingga Nesia mendongkakan kepalanya.

"Apa pun untukmu."  
>"Bisakah kau memelukku lebih erat lagi karena aku benar-benar membutuhkannya saat ini."<p>

Nesia tersenyum dan memenuhi permintaan kekasihnya itu.

**Fight**

Bertengkar dengan Nethe terkadang melelahkan, padahal yang dipersoalkan adalah hal sepele. Kali ini Nethe ngambek hanya karena Nesia lupa memberinya ciuman selamat datang kepadanya.

Kini mereka duduk terdiam di sofa rumah Nesia tanpa ada satu pun yang mengeluarkan suara.

Sesekali Nesia melirik ke arah Nethe, begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka sama-sama gengsi untuk meminta maaf. Hingga akhirnya-

"A-aku minta maaf." – Nesialah yang pertama kali mengeluarkan suara. "Aku yang salah."

Nethe masih terdiam.

Kemudian, dengan sedikit gerakan cepat Nesia mencium bibir Nethe dengan mesra hingga mata Nethe melebar karena kaget. Ajaib! Ngambek Nethe hilang seketika dan berganti dengan kemesraan yang baru saja akan di mulai.

**Gift**

Besok tanggal 17 Agustus. Hari ulang tahun Nesia yang pastinya selalu membuat Nethe uring-uringan memikirkan hadiah apa yang cocok untuk kekasihnya itu.

Berpikir-berpikir-dan berpikir, akhirnya Nethe menemukan satu hadiah yang pas untuk Nesia tercinta.

"_Schatje, gefeliciteerd_.**(2)**" Ucap Nethe pada hari H, sambil memberikan hadiah yang sudah dipersiapkannya.

Nesia sangat senang menerimanya. Itu terpancar dari wajah manisnya yang terlihat sangat jelas.

"Apa isinya? Berat sekali, jangan-jangan kau memberiku batu." tanya Nesia curiga.

"Jelas bukan, _Schatje._ Bukalah. Itu hadiah spesial untukmu."

Nesia pun membuka bungkus hadiahnya dan-

Betapa kagetnya Nesia saat melihat isi hadiah tersebut. Dan seketika Nesia memeluk erat kekasihnya.

-ternyata hadiah itu berupa keramik buatan tangan yang berpoleskan cat khas Netherland **(3) **yang bergambarkan wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum. Cantik sekali.

**Humble**

Nethe paling benci dengan sifat Nesia yang satu ini. Ramah.

Nesia selalu bersikap ramah pada setiap nation bahkan pada Spain yang jelas-jelas musuh utama Nethe. Tapi, Nethe tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dia sadar bahwa hal yang membuatnya jatuh hati pada Nesia adalah keramahannya yang langsung meluluhkan sikapnya yang angkuh.

**Incredible**

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Nesia? Dia adalah nation mempesona, mengagumkan, juga memukau. Hingga tidak salah lagi jika banyak nation Eropa yang mengejarnya untuk dijadikan kekasih.

Eit, tapi tidak semudah itu, karena ada satu nation Eropa luar biasa yang akan melindungi, menjaga dan tidak akan membiarkan Nesia di rebut nation lain kapan pun, dimana pun, dan apa pun yang terjadi. Dialah Netherland, sang kekasih luar biasa.

**Just**

"_Schatje, wil je met me trouwen_?" **(4)** tanya Nethe suatu hari pada Nesia.

Rasa tidak percaya sekaligus menghinggapi hati Nesia saat itu. Matanya hamper berkaca-kaca karena terharu.

"_Ja, Ik zal trouwen._"**(5)** jawab Nesia tanpa berpikir panjang tapi-

Bibir Nesia mengkerut yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

-ternyata itu hanya mimpi. Lagipula sejak kapan Nesia bisa bahasa Dutch milik Netherlands.

Walaupun begitu, Nesia tetap tersenyum mengingat mimpi indahnya itu dan kembali tertidur.

**Vocab:**

_Ik zal altijd van je houden_: aku akan selalu mencintaimu.

_Schatje, gefeliciteerd_: sayangku ( panggilan sayang dalam bahasa belanda yg dperkecil ), selamat ulang tahun.

Sekedar info, negara Belanda terkenal dengan keramiknya yng khas. Ada yang bergambarkan kincir angin, raja-raja, atau pun rumah tradisional.(maaf sok tahu, tapi saya dapat dari sumber terpercaya)

_Schatje, wil je met me trouwen_: Dear, would you marry, me? (artinya beda kalo nyari dari mbah gugel)

_Ja, Ik zal trouwen_: Ya, aku ingin menikah denganmu.

itulah drabble singkat saya. Mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan dalam bahasa maupun isi cerita.

Fict pertama saya ini khusus saya berikan kepada besan saya, **HirumaManda** dan tunangan saya yang jauh disono.. / #eeaa

Terakhir saya ucapkan, would you mind to review? :)


End file.
